


【露燕】雪与玉

by zinawish



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 伊万·布拉金斯基是一名克格勃特工，专门揪出国家的小蛀虫们，有一天，他发现了一个奇怪的女人……





	【露燕】雪与玉

“我姓王，叫春燕，先生，你可以叫我燕子。”

 

伊万•布拉金斯基的心猛地一颤。他眯着眼，盯着眼前这个穿着红色绣花紧身连衣裙（他还不知道这种裙子叫旗袍），披着白色皮草的，娇小，漂亮，清纯又可爱的中国女人看了好一会儿。

 

“我叫布拉金斯基。”他说。

 

她捂着嘴咯咯的笑了，她从眼角里流露出一种隐隐的妩媚，把他的心勾了起来。

 

这才是“燕子”。伊万想。在他看来，“燕子”们都是妖娆，艳丽的，而不是像她那样。

 

她看上去太精致了，他和她说话的时候都忍不住收敛住真实的自己，害怕自己一不小心碰碎了她。

 

“我终于知道你的名字了，大个子先生，”她用那副和相貌一样甜美的，带着点沙哑，像破碎的银片在震动的嗓音说道，“这显得你没那么可怕了。”

 

她捂了捂皮草披肩，看了看她家楼下的大门。寒风像刀子一样一阵阵地割过来。

 

“不上去坐一会儿吗？”她问道。她嘴唇丰润，但是泛白，似乎在无声的告诉伊万，它里面的血液被冷风刮干了，需要他咬一下，将它咬出血来，就像他第一次见到她那样，她娇嫩的小嘴巴像鲜血一样红。

 

伊万立刻就压抑了他的念头。他告诉自己，他只是为了调查出这个女人，才会想着接近她。

 

“不，谢谢，”伊万低下头，小心翼翼，又客气地说道，“我还有事。”

 

她似乎是被他严肃的表情吓到了，她咬着唇，笑容暗淡了下来。她装的太像了，伊万觉得，要是把她扔在“燕子”堆里，那绝对是只一等一的好“燕子”。

 

“好的，”她勉强的微笑着，她的嘴唇泛出了些血色，“那我就不打扰你工作了。”

 

她从她的黑色小手包里拿出一把锈迹斑斑的钥匙，把大楼门上的锁打开。伊万依旧一动不动地站在原地。

 

“再见？”她进了门后对伊万微笑着。伊万觉得她的微笑像今天的阳光一样，灿烂的刺眼。伊万想，说不定她是美国那边派来的间谍，她的一些作风和神态更像是美国人。

 

更别提这个女人还可能在美国大使馆里工作。

 

但伊万并没有把他的猜测说出口。他只是礼貌地向对方道别后就离开了。他能感受到他背上的那道温柔、像冬日阳光的温度一样微弱的视线。随着他的步伐，它变得越来越弱。在它消失的那刻，伊万也停下了他的脚步，他转过身，死死的盯着那道紧闭的大门。他的眼神像鹰，仿佛能从里面射出箭来。

 

伊万·布拉金斯基是苏联国家安全委员会的一份子。他早年曾是那里最好的特工。他来自于西伯利亚一个贫穷的村庄，家庭里还有两个出卖身体好养家糊口的姐妹，在父母去世后，他怀揣着建设国家的抱负与理想，孤身一人离开了他贫穷的家，来到了莫斯科大学，希望能改变自己与家庭的命运。因超人的体质以及极度出色的学习能力，他被国家挑选了出来，成为了一名特工。从此，他就和他那西伯利亚乡下的贫穷的家庭断绝了任何联系。尽管他是现在克格勃里最出色的特工，但来自童年的自卑就像烙在他的灵魂里。

 

至于春燕，伊万注意这个女人很久了。他在西德第一次见到她的那一刻，就感到自己的魂魄都跟着这个穿着红裙子的女人飞去了。要不是安雅拉住他，他就说不定就跟着这个女人摇曳的背影跑了。

 

安雅就是一只“燕子”，那时候正在扮演他的女朋友，而他那时正在执行一项不属于分内事的任务。他的上司需要他们接近一位高级军官，在他身边安装窃听器，并得到他行李箱里的文件复印件。据他上司所说，这个军官身上有国家想要的东西。至于具体是什么东西，伊万和安雅都不需要知道，他只需要得到那些复印件就行了。而安装窃听器，对于伊万来说，是一个简单的开始。事实发展也确实是如此。只是在他拿到文件后，发生了意外。他的同事安雅出了车祸。在出车祸前，她正拉住他，不让他跟着那个女人走，并给他看一只她从这个女人身上偷取的，她认为很美的口红。

 

“你看，这是刚才那个小骚货——”安雅说着，就飞了起来。在刺眼的车灯下，她的嘴张的大大的，吞噬了白色的灯光。在马路上，她的金发被她的血液染得像黑夜一样黑，像那个女人的乌发一样黑，像他手里捏着的口红管颜色一样黑。他见惯了死亡以及同伴的离去。他的心早就在各种各样的死亡见证下磨砺的坚硬而冰冷。只是他看了一下安雅出事的位置后，他坚硬而冰冷的心脏像石头似的往下一沉，因为那是之前他站着的位置。

 

在警车来临前，他就离开了。离开的时候，他脑海里有好几种猜测。其中最大的猜测，就是车祸并不是一场意外，而是一次预谋。在来到东德的时候，他加深了这个怀疑。他那天来到了一家普通的餐馆里。在那里，他又看到了那个美丽的中国女人。她的左手腕戴着碧玉做的手镯，独自一人坐在窗边，用小勺子搅动着她面前的咖啡。她慵懒而倦怠的歪着头，半闭着的黑色眼睛里像是染着了一层水花，看上去安详又美好，阳光像给她抹了一层蜜。她就像那种泡在蜜罐里的幸福小女人。

 

伊万攥紧了手里已经研究多时的口红。犹豫了一下，向她走了过去。

 

“你好，小姐，”伊万用德语问道，他感到自己的喉咙正在发干，“请问我可以坐这吗？”

 

“抱歉，我约了人。”她丰润的小红唇一张一合。伊万听到自己的心脏也随着她说话的声音而砰砰直跳。

 

“这是你的口红吗？”伊万张开了他的手。他看着她睁大了眼睛，捂着嘴，露出欣喜的表情。

 

“这是我最喜欢的口红，”她接过了他手里的口红，她的手指很冰凉，像没有燃烧的蜡烛，“谢谢你，先生，你是从哪里找到的？”

 

“这只美丽的口红是我在路上捡到的，”伊万不动声色地撒谎，他感到自己的心跳声大的几乎能盖过自己的说话声，“请问你是在哪里买到这只口红呢？”

 

“美国，”她说，“那是我曾经生活过的地方。”

 

伊万的心有那么一刻不跳了。他的脑海里警铃大作。一时间，他把接下来的问题也忘记了。他不记得他是怎么告别的。在德意志温暖的春风下，他在脑子里忍不住把线索串联起一个又一个他不敢相信的结果。他感受到了欺骗。他非常愤怒，就像被一个无形的巨人踩在了头上。他怀疑自己多了一个躲在暗处的敌人。

 

而今天，他又在莫斯科见到了这个女人。她拿着一个大大的相机，镜头对着一栋普通的楼房。她对他的凝视很敏感。她用镜头对着他。他立刻挡住了他的脸。

 

伊万觉得这太可疑了。他不相信巧合。他认为这个世界上没有巧合。

 

“我没有拍你。”她笑了，放下她手里的大相机。她称呼他为“好心的大个子先生”，并给了他一张纸条，上面写着一个地址。

 

“没想到你是苏联人，”她说，“这太好了，我刚到苏联工作，在外面租了一个小公寓，可是迷路了，这是我家的地址，你能带我回家吗？”

 

“你相信我。”伊万说。这个女人对他有着不正常的轻信。他希望从女人的回答中寻找出一点蛛丝马迹。但他只在她放大的瞳孔里看出她对他的好感，以及一些爱慕。

 

“是的，我相信你，你是不会伤害我的。”她说道。他在她的回答与表情中找不出任何的蛛丝马迹。这不可能，伊万的直觉从未出错过。这也是他为什么能够在克格勃里成为几乎最出色的特工的原因之一。他能够第一时间从空气里嗅出危险和背叛的信号。

 

甚至还有传言说他不是人类，而是克格勃研制的秘密机器人。因为他几乎没有和女人睡过，更别说男人了。在外人看来，除了必要的进食，他仿佛没有了任何的欲望。他工作起来，身体像是用钢铁铸造的。但他知道，这只是源于那个烙印在他灵魂里，来自童年和成长过程中的缺乏安全的自卑感。他有过一次短暂的，没有爱情的婚姻，对方是上司的女儿，但结婚没多久，对方出轨，与另外一个男人私奔了。他也找过妓女，可他望着那些女人的背影，就没法不想起他在家乡的姐妹。他得不到她们的消息，也不知道她们现在过得如何。她们可能还在以出卖身体度日，或者她们偷渡到了中国，更可能的是，她们死在了饥饿与贫穷里。而这些，那只白嫩的燕子看上去是无法感受的。

 

伊万反问自己，她真的没有感受过吗？

 

是的。伊万告诉自己。

 

***

 

伊万能够感觉到自己心底里有了一种新的欲望，他想把这只美丽的燕子的红裙子剥掉，撕咬她的红嘴唇，从她口里挖出她美丽的皮囊下面隐藏的黑暗的秘密，以及站在这秘密背后的人。他把这称之为求知欲。为了能够成功挖出她的背后的秘密，他甚至还在她租的公寓的对面楼房租了一间套间，以便能时时刻刻观察她。为此，他不顾上司一开始的强力反对，忍痛割爱，牺牲了他珍藏多年的两瓶上好的伏特加，换来了上司对他此次行动的批准。

 

他的心早在发霉的红色帝国里麻木了。他并非没有感情。在空旷的家里，透过床边的茶色窗户，他能看到如玻璃一般宁静而脆弱的灰色天空，这会让他感觉内心空洞，而他恐慌着这种空洞。

 

他开始戴着墨镜跟踪她、用望远镜监视她、用窃听器监听她。他脑海里就快被她摇曳的红色背影塞满了。他跟着她走遍了莫斯科大大小小的街巷，甚至还有能够看到军事重地那密密麻麻的铁丝网的山坡，就是没看见她进入美国大使馆。伊万还经常跟着她到广场上晒太阳。她喜欢拿着一个大相机到处乱拍，拍人群，鸽子和建筑上的砖瓦。但她也时不时能够甩掉伊万。这不正常，没有多少人能够甩开伊万的跟踪。伊万工作了这么久，也就遇到过三个人，分别是一位来自西德的特工，一位来自美国的特工，第三位便是现在这个女人。他缩在他租来的小公寓里没日没夜的窃听着她的一举一动。他听到她敲击键盘，冲洗照片的声音，以及水和纸张的声音。她喜欢在晚上洗澡。他有时候会看见她会在刚洗完澡的时候赤身裸体的与一个男人打电话。她叫电话那头的人为“亲爱的”，那嗓音软糯的就像猫的爪子。而他每次都要尽力的控制自己的目光不要在她的乳房和晃荡的两颗红色的乳头上游走。他会浮想她会不会也会用这样的语气来称呼他。 他还会浮想他会不会成为她嘴里的那个亲爱的。但他更多的想法是，她赤身裸体，是因为发现了他，她在勾引他，而她说的那些琐碎的话语很可能本身就是一种暗语。他希望能够调查出电话那头是谁。他在暗自等待机会。

 

终于有一天，机会来临了。在一天跟踪她回家的时候，不知道是不是故意的，她看见了他。

 

“我也住这附近。”伊万撒了一半的谎。

 

“要不要上我家坐坐？”她颇为热切地问，“我想好好感谢你，两次了，你都帮了我很大的忙。”

 

伊万这次答应了。他并不是第一次来到她家。只是他从未在她家发现任何线索。在她去洗澡的时候，他把她家又迅速翻了一遍，仍然一无所获。他还翻阅了她平时拍摄的照片，那只是一些极其普通的照片。伊万不相信，他不可能什么都查不出来。这时，水声停止了。他看着她披着浴巾，擦着她一头乌黑的秀发，施施袅袅的从浴室里走了出来。伊万感觉自己的呼吸都停滞了。

 

“啊，我忘记给你喝东西了，”她说，“你想喝点什么？”

 

“都可以。”伊万好不容易找回了自己的呼吸。

 

她给自己和伊万分别倒了一杯威士忌，就去弄干头发了。伊万在风筒的噪音里，从口袋里取出他早就准备好的药物，加在了她的杯子里。她穿着白色的浴袍轻巧的来到了他的身旁。

 

“布拉金斯基。”她身上飘着点香，笑盈盈地看着他。她的眼睛是半眯着的，眼角有着一种他从未在任何女人身上看到过的妩媚。

 

“叫我伊万。”他说。

 

“好，伊万。”她的小红唇一张一合。伊万有点惊讶的发现，就算没有涂口红，她的唇色依然鲜艳。

 

没有打扮的她看上去很年轻，也更娇小，似乎只有十几岁。

 

“伊万，”她慢慢地吮着酒液，“你是一个好人，我想接触你。”

 

伊万刚张开口，她就伸出她脂玉一般的手指，摁在他嘴唇上。

 

“我叫你上来喝酒，但并不想和你做爱，我只想和你做朋友。”她说，她的黑发散落在她雪白的肩头，她的神态越发得慵懒，体态也越发得柔软。伊万知道，药效要开始起作用了。

 

“我有未婚夫，”她的头渐渐的枕在他的肩膀上，“我不能背叛他，你们苏联人看起来也不像传说中的那么可怕——你们比我们传统……我来到这里……是为了写一本书……”

 

她逐渐滑落了下来，最后滑到了伊万的大腿上。她在伊万的大腿上胡乱的蹭着。伊万快被她柔若无骨的身体搞的爆炸了。她躺在伊万的大腿上，看着伊万，她的眼睛里含着一汪水，她的嘴唇看上去就像在同伊万索吻。

 

“你是硬了吗？”她举起她的杯子，似乎还要再喝一点，“你可以忍着吗？奇怪，我怎么这么快就醉了，以前——”

 

她手一松，酒杯倒在了地上。她昏沉沉地睡了过去。伊万立刻把她抱了起来，抱进了自己的车里。他一边开着车，一边用速度发泄自己心中的郁闷与怒火。哈，他太确定她是在勾引他了。她一点也不像他之前见到的那样，天真又纯洁。她还说她有未婚夫，这说明她接触过性事，她懂得怎样勾引男人，她和那些“燕子”没有什么本质的不同。她也是一个聪明的女人。写书？伊万才不相信这些鬼话呢。他看的出来，她还想利用他获取些情报。

 

她是个天资聪慧的单纯的特工，可惜美国把她派来到苏联，并被伊万发现了。

 

伊万带着她，回到了自己家的地下室。他的地下室就是他的审讯室。他的内心无比的雀跃。他有一万种能让她说出真话的方法，他暗自发誓，只要她说出真话，他便立刻把她交给总局，并做手脚，不让她去集中营，只让她待在内部监狱里。她会变得瘦削，但她不会受太多的苦，到那时候，她就会感激他的用心良苦，这时他才想办法策反她。

 

他把她赤身裸体的绑在了椅子上，给自己换上了军服。他小睡了一会儿，还给自己准备了一大壶咖啡。他知道这将是一场艰苦的作战。他近乎是欣赏的打量着眼前这个女人被他用绳索勒出来的雪白的身躯，突出的乳房和光洁的下体。他的面前摆着关于这个女人办理签证时的资料：春燕王，美国驻莫斯科大使馆工作人员。

 

“我这是在哪儿……伊万？”伊万听到了他这么多天一直魂牵梦绕的声音，那个声音发出一声尖叫。伊万利索的把台灯的灯光朝她身上一打。

 

“王小姐。”伊万用冷酷的声音警告她。

 

“你是克格勃！”她惊恐地尖叫。她拼命挣扎。伊万看着她徒劳的样子，忍不住怜惜地笑了一下。

 

“冷静，王小姐，”伊万说，“你越是挣扎，它就勒的越紧。”

 

她停止了。她拧过头，想躲避刺眼的灯光。他听到她发出两声令人烦躁的呜咽。

 

“你为什么要抓我？”这只美丽的燕子像是被折断了翅膀。

 

“你涉嫌窃取我国机密，王小姐。”伊万缓慢的说。他想把这几个字深深地烙印在这个女人的心里。他看见这个女人因为听到这句话，雪白的身体忍不住颤抖了。

 

“胡说。”她冷笑道。她的笑容里有着轻蔑与不屑。这些轻蔑和不屑令伊万的怒火更上了一层。

 

“这不是胡说，王小姐。”他越生气，他的声音就越甜蜜，在审讯“社会主义的敌人”方面上，他很擅长利用他这种毒辣的柔情蜜意，“让我看看——啊，1月17号，你于下午15时在总局附近逗留了两小时，在一月14号至今天，也就是2月14号，你一共去了十一次国立档案馆——嘘，王小姐，请不要打断我，嗯，你还分别去了好些军事重地呢，带着你那台可爱的傻瓜相机，需要我一个接一个的列出名字吗，王小姐？”

 

他看着眼前这个像花一般娇艳的女人在他的话语下越发的瑟缩。她的嘴唇颤抖着，大眼睛里仅剩的一点轻蔑与不甘早已被恐惧冲刷了。

 

“我说过，”她似乎不死心，仍然在挣扎着为自己辩护，“我在写一本书——”

 

“撒谎。”伊万打断了她。他有些失望的捏紧了他手里的俄式皮鞭。他不想伤害她。只要她把一切都告诉伊万，伊万就不会让她在他手下受苦。但她现在看起来像是要将她的秘密守护到底。

 

“我真的在写东西——”她快急哭了，她的眼泪在她的眼眶里打转，“我真的是在写东西，布拉金斯基，我——啊！”

 

他一个皮鞭抽了过去。她发出一声夹杂着痛苦呻吟的尖叫。她裸露的肌肤被鞭子抽出一道红痕。

 

“我们有一个游泳池，”他站起身，来到了她面前，他高大的身躯挡住了一部分刺眼的灯光，“里面盛满了类似于你这种资本主义的败类，共产主义的渣滓的脑浆。”

 

他听到她的呼吸一滞。

 

“或者，”他继续说道，“我也可以发配你去寒冷的西伯利亚伐木，你在那里可不会像现在这么舒服，噢，对了，我还可以把你的牙齿一颗颗拔掉，再把你扔进吸血虫缸里。”

 

“不……”她被吓坏了。伊万从身后的桌子上拿了一个文件夹。

 

“你的资料显示你是美国大使馆的工作人员，”伊万说，“但自从你踏入这片伟大的土地，你总共去了多少次大使馆呢，王小姐？这可是有三个月的时间呢，一次？还是两次？还是一次也没有？你记得吗？”

 

“这能说明什么问题吗？”她说。伊万看的出来，她已经是手足无措了。太业余了。要不是立场问题，伊万差点想把她带回总部好好再把她应付审讯的技巧再教一遍。

 

“问题？这可是大问题，”伊万合上文件夹，“这使你看起来像个可疑的美国间谍。”

 

“啊哈！”她又勇敢的发出嘲笑了，“看起来！这就是你们克格勃抓人的根据吗？看起来！——啊！”

 

伊万又抽了好几鞭子上去。他这次抽的是她的乳房。他控制了力道，没让她在鞭子下昏过去。他知道，她会在这几鞭子上感受到类似疼痛的快感。在他看着她雪白的肌肤被他染上血色，她鲜红的乳头因为刺激而挺立，看起来像是在邀请他吸吮它们的时候，他感到异常地满足，这种邪恶的愉悦填满了他的心房。

 

“你就是美国间谍。”伊万说。他回过身，喝了一口咖啡，从抽屉里拿出几个小电夹。

 

“我不是！”她不顾绳索的阻挠，在那里拼命挣扎着，身下的椅子也在那咔咔作响，“我不是间谍！你这个变态！快放开——”

 

伊万把她绑在了她身后的架子上，把那些电夹子夹在了她敏感的部分上：她的乳头，她的下体。她吃痛的尖叫，嘴里骂骂咧咧，但在伊万摁下开关的那一刻，她美丽的身体和修长笔直的大腿随着电流绷紧了。她用力的仰着头，喊他名字，吚吚哑哑地用酥软的声音说着一些他听不懂的话语。她的小脸蛋满是电流带来的，因为酥麻的疼痛而泛出的潮红。

 

伊万从来没想过他会在一场审讯里运用这些温柔的工具来取悦对方。他关上开关。她停止了她的呻吟和尖叫。她喘息着，身上红色的鞭痕与电流游走的痕迹交织在一起。她现在看起来像是一个上了红色花纹的瓷娃娃。他抽了两鞭，把她从电流里抽醒了过来。她在哭，她在流泪。她的眼泪流进了伊万冰封着的心脏。

 

“你不工作，却四处转悠，”伊万把之前绑着她的椅子拉过来坐下了，“很明显，你是美国政府借机放进来的间谍。”

 

“我不是，”她虚弱的争辩道，“我不知道……我未婚夫安排了一切，有大使馆工作人员的身份，我会方便的多……”

 

“噢，你未婚夫，他是谁？”伊万打断了她，又喝了一口冰冷的咖啡。

 

“他叫阿尔弗雷德……阿尔弗雷德•威廉姆斯，他是个商人，他知道我想写一本关于苏联的书……”

 

伊万烦躁了起来，他讨厌这套说词。他再次摁在开关。她再次发出了动人心魄的呻吟与尖叫。他站起身，关上开关，来到了她面前。

 

“你没有未婚夫，”伊万说，他在摘除她身上的夹子，“那些电话都是一些没用的号码。”

 

“你在监听我？！”王春燕几乎是在吼叫了，“你这个变态！既然你听到了，就知道那就是他！他喜欢新鲜玩意儿！——”

 

伊万仔细的，像是品味一道珍品一般抚摸着她圆润的胸部，纤细的腰肢与挺翘的臀部。他亲吻着她雪白的脖颈与耳朵，他抚摸到了她两腿中湿润，冒着热气的花朵。他就要得到她了，而她之前却是属于另一个男人。

 

“别碰我！他妈的！你这个畜生！你这个骗子！”她扭动着，想逃避他粗糙的手掌与伸进体内的手指，“王八蛋！变态！把你的脏手从我身上拿开！你这个强奸——”

 

伊万怒火中烧。他狠狠地捏住她的脸颊，难耐的解开他的皮带和裤头，抽出他那早就忍得快爆炸的大家伙。他的力气很大，像是要捏碎她的后槽牙一般。

 

“我会让你乖乖地说出你那些肮脏秘密的，王小姐。”他被她那丰润的小红唇吸引了。他着迷地舔着它，他听见她在喉咙骂他是个虚伪下作的强奸犯。他含住了她的嘴唇，吮吸着她，也进入了她的体内。她的身体与他那么契合，就像他原本就应该长在她身上似的。她的嘴唇像果冻一样清甜。她的体内温暖，潮湿，紧紧地缠着他，让他体内一直疯狂咆哮的野兽平静了下来。

 

***

 

伊万·布拉金斯基把他石头一般冰冷的心融化了一个小角落，把王春燕放了进去。那天，他极为粗暴地占有了王春燕，他搂着她，抱着她，与她纠缠了很久。在那段时间里，他沉溺在她温软的玉体里，就像胎儿待在妈妈的羊水里。她起先还会反抗他，会咬他，会挣扎，但过段时间后，她便失去了所有反抗的力气，瘫软在了伊万的怀里。在伊万抱她出来洗澡的时候，第二日的阳光已经透过白色的小窗子照进了浴室里。他在浴缸里清洗他自己和王春燕。他抱着王春燕，缓缓地冲洗着她，几近贪婪地嗅着她身上的味道，他嗅到了那点素雅的花香气，以及他自己浓烈的味道。那是他占有她的标志，她现在是他的女人了。

 

“放我走。”她沙哑着声音说。她的声音虚弱而无力。她嫣红的嘴唇微微颤抖着，伊万想亲她，她扭过头躲开了。

 

她讨厌伊万。这个认知令伊万感到恼怒。他抓过她的头发，强迫她与他接吻。他不在乎他的嘴唇会不会再次被她咬破，他有能力让她咬不动他的嘴唇。

 

“放开我！”在伊万松开她的嘴唇的时候，她在扑腾着水花，不死心地大喊，伊万死死地搂着她的腰，“放开我！我要回家！”

 

“告诉我真相，我就放了你。”伊万抵着她肩膀，在她耳边蛊惑道。

 

“我不相信你。”她说。伊万能感受到她因为紧张而僵硬的身体。

 

“你喜欢我，燕，”伊万说，“我知道你喜欢我。”

 

他不愿意叫她燕子。她和那些女人是不一样的。

 

“我不喜欢你。”她有气无力地反驳。

 

“说谎是一个不好的习惯，燕，”他捋着她乌黑的长发，“你喜欢我，我知道你刚才一直希望我再对你做这些——”

 

“不要！停下！”她厉声说。她想堵住耳朵，可是她的手都被伊万挟制着。

 

“啊，我差点忘了，你还有一个虚构的未婚夫。”伊万轻描淡写地说，“和我谈谈你那个所谓的未婚夫吧。”

 

她不作声，冷笑了一下。

 

“消极处理是不会为你换来自由的，乖女孩。”伊万咽下了他喉咙里躁动的怒火。“你不说出真相，我就不会把你放出去。”

 

她好像失去了说话的能力。就这样，伊万把她囚禁在了自己的卧室里。他为她准备了食物，拴上了铁链，就像一条家里养的小狗似的，从这时候开始，伊万再也没能从她脸上看见那种眼梢带着妩媚与天真的快乐笑容了。她就像被他玷污了一样，原本清亮纯真的大眼睛被他染上了一种霭霭的雾气，只有在他身下达到高潮的时候，这层雾会凝成水珠落下来。这时，她的眼睛就被那滴水珠冲洗了，重新展露出那种清亮愉悦的神气，可没多久，那层雾霭又会笼罩回来。这令伊万有一种新的动力。他相信她是一个间谍，可他食髓知味。他经常以审问作为开端，来满足自己邪恶的，对于她身体的那种蓬勃的欲望。他巴不得每时每刻都和她待在地下室或卧室里。但前段时间，为了收集她是间谍的证据，他几乎透支了他所有的假期。他必须要去上班工作了。

 

他在工作的时候抽空调查了她那个莫须有的未婚夫，果然，不出乎他所料，他根本找不到这个人，这让被他拴在家里卧室的小女人百口莫辩，也令他更相信她是一个敌国派来的奸细了。但在他内心深处，他不希望这个小女人会像他嘴上说的那样，说出真相，这样他就会失去她了。他不想失去她。他想永远的抱着她。因此在上司问他调查的怎么样后，他选择了避而不谈。他隐约觉得上司猜到了他的心思，只是不打算揭发他。他平时的工作是辨别以及捉拿与审问那些在国内的思想犯和类似于王春燕这样的间谍。在他回到岗位后，这种任务比往常要多得多，他能感受到弥漫在整个部门里那种更加焦躁的不安。伊万讨厌那些思想犯。那些受西方资本主义思想毒害的人们就像国家里的越来越多的蛀虫，他们的数量越来越多，对于他们，伊万已经从一开始的义愤填膺到现在的麻木不仁。他们就像被这片冰冷肥沃的大地滋养着的老鼠一样，正在这个被切尔诺贝利事件割伤的，至今伤口还在发炎的国家里到处传染着鼠疫。

 

伊万也被这种不安的情绪传染了，这种不安的情绪激发了潜藏在他内心深处的焦躁，他对待那些罪人们的手段也越来越残暴。只有在下班回家，把自己埋进王春燕的怀里的时候，他才会平静下来。

 

他不认为他是喜欢，或者爱王春燕，他认为他只是孤单的太久，需要一副温暖的女性身体，正如他需要她供出她背后指示她的人士一样。

 

***

 

转眼间，伊万·布拉金斯基已经把王春燕关在他的卧室里一年了，这一年的时间足够让王春燕在伊万心里占据越来越多的空间了。在起初的一段日子里，王春燕还会趁着伊万晚上加班的时候逃跑。但伊万总是能轻而易举的找到她。他能推测出她大致逃跑的时间，以及她逃跑的精准方位。每次他把她抓回来后，都会在地下室或卧室里小小的折磨一顿。直到最后一次，王春燕终于不是那个沉默的，一句话也不愿意说的模样了。

 

“杀了我吧！”她在伊万强壮的臂环里哭着说，“你再也问不出什么了！我什么也不知道！”

 

“你不是什么也不知道，燕，”他进入了她，温和地抚摸着她身上那一条条被他用皮带抽出来的淤痕，以及她挣脱铁链时被割破的伤口，“你是不愿意说实话。”

 

“我说的就是实话，布拉金斯基！”他的燕被他牢牢的扣在他身上，她的泪水滴到了他的胸膛上，“我恨你！”

 

“燕，”他动了起来，他满意的看到她那双依然丰润的红唇里溢出了几丝呻吟，“我的燕，看着我。”

 

他的燕没有看他。她闭上了眼睛，在他的动作上发出了越来越娇媚的声音。伊万知道，这也是她为什么没法逃走的原因。她喜欢他的身体，她越来越没法离开他的身体了。

 

“燕，”他停下了动作，“燕，看着我。”

 

他的燕发出了一声难耐的娇嗔。但她总算把眼睛睁开了。他在她黯淡的双眸里并没有看到她口里嚷嚷着的恨意。他看到的是一种迷茫和失落，还有几颗危险的，希望的火星。

 

“其他的人，我把他们都扔进了集中营，或者西伯利亚。”伊万说，“别让我失望。”

 

她的眼神更黯淡了，那几颗火星被浇灭了。

 

“你居然在威胁我。”她呢喃道，“好啊，你打了我，又在那里威胁我，我当初真是看错了人。”

 

“不，”伊万有点发慌了，“我只是……”

 

“闭嘴！”她爆发了，“你还不如把我扔去集中营！把我扔去西伯利亚！把我折磨致死！我受够布拉金斯基你这个龌龊的东西了！你根本就不是为了你的国家！你只是为了每天都能强奸我！你这个颠倒黑白的变态——”

 

伊万被骂的脑子空白了一秒，但下一秒，他就在那滔天的快感中恢复了神志。她还是没能拒绝他的身体。在她达到顶峰的时候，她昂着头，露出她细嫩的，伊万一只手就能掐断的小白脖子。他顺势掐住她的脖子，啃着她的嘴唇，吮吸着她的舌头，也跟着她攀爬上了顶峰。她想推开他。但她的手在他胸膛上推搡的动作，只会让他觉得像是猫的爪子在推挠他的胸膛。

 

“燕。”他低吟着，感到自己内心被融化的，最柔软的一块被触动了，他想说一些安慰她的话，但他的喉咙一直堵着那些话。他说不出口。

 

“我不想再这样下去了，”他的燕在顶端的余味里说道，她看上去疲倦，神志已经有点不清醒了，“我想飞，我没法忍受这种环境，我是一个人，不是动物……”

 

“你是一个人，燕，”伊万说，“你不是动物。”

 

“你才是爱说谎的那个，布拉金斯基。”他的燕在嘴角浮出一个冰冷的嘲笑。“你要是不把我当动物，又怎么会这样对待我？”

 

他没有说话，只是轻抚着他刚才在她身上留下的痕迹，还有脸颊和嘴唇。她蹭着他的肩膀，叼住他的手指头，发了狠地咬他。她用的力道不小，伊万疼得闷哼一声，皱了下眉。她用她漂亮的，略微上挑的大眼睛瞅了他一眼，那一眼里婉转着浓浓的讽刺与挑衅，但在伊万看来，她这是在勾引他，勾得他魂魄都在她的眼波里跟着转。他口干舌燥，感觉欲望的火焰化进他的血里。

 

她松开了他的手指头，他的手指被她咬破了皮，她给他留下了渗着血的牙印。他望着那些渗着血的牙印，脑子一下子就清醒了，他浑身的血液也冷却了。

 

“燕。”他呻吟道，啜了一口他的手指头，他的血液味道发苦。

 

“燕，”他接着说，“你喜欢我。”

 

“不，”她说，“我不喜欢你，我恨你。”

 

“燕。”他说，她起了身，坐在他的腰上，居高临下地俯视着他。他能感受到她中间湿润、柔软、残余着他东西的花朵正在一点一点的蹭着他的腰部。他握着她的双乳，还有她细细的腰，她红色的乳头因为他冰冷的手而硬硬的翘着。她的身上泛着粉色的情欲，美的就像一副画里的人。

 

“我把一切都告诉你了，布拉金斯基。”她说。

 

“你没有，”他的心那部分柔软的区域就快被冻上了，“我不相信你。”

 

“可你喜欢我。”她说。这句话再次触动了伊万那根紧绷着的神经。他捏住她的腰，按住她的伤痕，要不是她的痛呼拉回了他的理智，他很可能会再次伤害她。

 

“我是喜欢你，燕，你干起来很带劲儿。”伊万慢悠悠地说，“但我不相信你。”

 

她咬着嘴唇，愤恨地盯着他，她的眼眶红了，泪水在里面打着转。

 

“那就接着干我吧，布拉金斯基，反正你永远也不会相信我。”她颤抖着说，她的眼泪啪的一声摔在了他的胸口上，把伊万原本就快坚硬起来的心又融化了。

 

“我不知道，燕。”伊万说，他缓慢的把自己再次送进了她暖湿的，欢迎着他的身体里。

 

“你不许叫我燕。”她说。

 

“燕，”伊万执拗地说，“你现在是我的女人，我的燕，你跑不掉的。”

 

他的燕子，他的女人呆呆地愣了一会儿。他顺势动了起来。她愤恨的眼神开始软化，变成了一汪春水。

 

“你是个骗子！”在动情的时候，她突然抱住他，在他的怀里喊道。“你是个大骗子！可恶的伊万•布拉金斯基，你这个疯子——”

 

“我不知道，我不知道，燕，”他抚摸着她像丝绸一样顺滑的黑发，低声呢喃道，“是你让我变得那么疯狂，也许有一天，我会疯狂到相信你。”

 

***

 

自此，伊万开始精心呵护着他的小女人。他开始不伤害她，不折磨她，温柔的同她说话，治疗她身上的伤。他一点一点的归还些她原来的，他已经研究透彻，毫无疑点的东西，为她准备更好的，她更熟悉的生活环境。他甚至把铁链拉长了，让她可以在他的家里自由活动。开始的时候，她对伊万的转变非常不习惯，她警惕，甚至抗拒。渐渐的，她似乎接受了命运的安排，她会在伊万下班的时候在客厅里等待伊万的归来。在伊万加班的时候，她不逃跑了，而是会利用冰箱里剩余的食物，主动给他做些吃的。她的手艺比伊万好太多了。伊万看着她在厨房忙活的倩影，内心总有种小小的，暖融融的满足感与成就感。在伊万看来，这个小女人就是他的小妻子，颠沛流离的他终于有了一个可以停泊休息的小小码头。他相信，在他的不懈努力下，他的燕也会这么看待他的。

 

他也渐渐发现，他的小妻子很有可能是他这么久以来的第一个错误。她根本就不是什么美国间谍，她只是一个聪明的普通人。他并没有把这个猜测告诉任何人，包括他的小女人。他不希望她走。他会为她织上一张情感上的蜘蛛网，让她习惯他，无法离开他。

 

但，即使他再怎么温柔，再怎么体贴的面对她，她依然郁郁寡欢，脸上始终没有一丝笑意。她不怎么吃东西，也不怎么说话。伊万看着她一天天的消瘦下去，有些着急了。他害怕他的粗暴真的把她碰碎了。

 

“燕，”在某天的晚饭上，他再也忍不住了，“你怎么不吃东西？”

 

她没有说话，伊万观察了一下摆在她面前的大列巴和伏特加。她碰也没碰眼前的伏特加，手上的那块撕下来的大列巴只啃了一口。

 

“是不是不合胃口？”伊万问她。她放下手中的大列巴，怯生生地看了伊万一眼。

 

“不喜欢可以告诉我，燕，”伊万有点哭笑不得，“我说过，我再也不会伤害你了。”

 

“真的吗？”她说，她有点紧张地捏着装着伏特加的杯子，一副蓄势待发的模样，像是一只盯住耗子的小猫。伊万知道她想找点东西自卫，她害怕他会像以前那样扑过去，把她拉到地下室里折磨她。

 

“真的。”伊万笑了一下。他觉得她这幅模样挺可爱，一点也没她自我想象的那么威慑人。

 

她狐疑地盯着伊万的脸好一会儿，才松开了她的杯子。她深吸了一口气，像是要宣布什么惊天动地的大秘密似的。

 

“我讨厌吃大列巴，更讨厌伏特加。”她说。伊万忍不住大笑起来。他觉得她那些可爱的，不应该存在的紧张感多余的有些可笑。他也很悲伤，因为那些神经质是他亲手造成的。

 

“这不好笑！”他的燕嗔怒道。他停止了他的笑声。

 

“告诉我，”他问，“你想吃点什么？”

 

“我想吃饺子，你们那种。”他的燕说。

 

“今天没法吃饺子了，家里没有面粉，也太晚了。”他说。

 

“好吧。”她无精打采地耷拉着脑袋。伊万给她倒了杯香槟，还为她做了一份土豆泥。他想了想，从冰箱里拿出上司给的一罐上好的鱼子酱，在这份土豆泥上加了一团。他坐在她旁边，看着她一点点的把这份土豆泥吃了个精光。

 

她喜欢吃鱼子酱。

 

“不是特别喜欢，”他的燕说，“不过比大列巴好多了。”

 

“明天给你做饺子吃。”伊万怜爱地抹掉她嘴角上的食物屑。他的燕似乎被他的行为吓到了。

 

他的燕看上去太年轻了。要是他留在西伯利亚的话，估计也会有一个跟他的燕看上去一样大的孩子。他不敢想象他留在那里，过着一种被贫穷压得喘不过气来的生活是什么情景。第二天，他像他承诺的那样，用票换来的一点面粉和肉给她做了饺子吃。她终于有笑意了。在厨房里，她围在他身边期待的模样让他看到了他生活的动力所在。

 

“在餐馆里，我喜欢点这个吃。”酒足饭饱后，他的燕这样说道。她的眼睛被酒气缭绕地熏着。她站起身，看起来想坐在伊万的腿上。她脚上的镣铐哗哗作响。

 

她的笑意退却了。

 

“我估计是去不了餐馆了吧。”她坐到伊万的腿上，那冷漠的语气仿佛是在说别人的事情一样。

 

她太会说话了。伊万搂着她，听着她这句话，竟然感到了一丝愧疚。

 

“我会带你去的，燕。”伊万说。她吃掉了他盘子里的最后一片菜叶。

 

“你又在骗我，”她说，“你明知道你会把我关到天荒地老。”

 

他的燕太聪明了。这也是他一开始为什么认为她是间谍的原因。她那时候纯洁而天真，却有着几丝突兀的狡黠。他没有再做承诺，而是亲吻着她的头发。他这时候的心已经彻底融化了。他开始为他的燕在特供商店里花费他的积蓄。他竭尽所能的对他的燕提供在被他囚禁之前所能享受到的东西。他还把她的东西都归还给了她。除了那些相片以及相机。他试着用物质和身体向他的燕表达他心中的爱意。他还把他的燕脚上的镣铐给取了下来。

 

“你不会逃走的，燕，我相信你，我爱你。”面对燕的疑问，他是这样说的。

 

“你真的疯了。”她说。

 

“我很爱你，燕。”他说。他捧着她的小脚，正在给她上药。

 

“伊万，你不应该这样……”他听见他的燕这样说道。他吻着她的玉足，一路吻上她的大腿根部，把她剩下的话化成了细微的，歌唱般的呻吟。他听着她的呻吟声，知道自己已经陷进去出不来了。

 

他会后悔吗？

 

他知道他不会后悔的。

 

***

 

有了目标，伊万工作的更加努力了。他把他从那些“蛀虫”那儿搜刮下来，和自己工作应得的卢布都花在了特供商店里，为他的燕准备更好的食物。他感到自己身上永远有着使不完的力气和精神头，去对付那些狡猾的敌人，好让自己能够有更多的功绩，坐上更好的职位。他去了她原来租下的公寓，研究了她喜欢吃的东西，还精挑细选了一些文学读物，让他的燕平时待在家里的时候能够有一些消遣。他把储藏室的钥匙给了她，让她慢慢在里面探索。在里面，她认为她最大的收获就是她找到了伊万在读大学期间自己写的一部诗集，以及一部她拉不动的手风琴。

 

“你真是一个不可思议的人。”她向伊万问道。她那时候正窝在沙发上翻阅着伊万写的那本破旧的，被老鼠啃过的，散发着一阵阵霉味的诗集。伊万则刚刚回到家，把公文包放下来。

 

“为什么这么说？”伊万松开他的领带，坐在她身边，把她搂了过来。他把头埋在她颈窝里，嗅着她身上特有的那点淡雅的花香气。他一直不知道她身上这股味道是怎么来的。

 

“想不到你还会写诗，尤其是写暴风雪的那篇，”她装模作样地朗诵道，“‘这狂暴的风雪，犹如利刃，——’”

 

“别念了。”伊万窘迫的打断了她。

 

“还有这篇，告诉我，那位‘在清泉里’、‘眼里藏着广袤的绿色原野，身体里住着世间万物’、‘我愿化身为赤褐色的大地，只为能拥抱她’的那个像太阳光一样的姑娘，你和她后来怎么样了？”

 

伊万目瞪口呆。他看着眼前这个双颊泛红，手里举着作为他拥有过幼稚的，充满理想主义的时光的小诗集的小女人。

 

“你在吃醋吗？”他有些忐忑地问。

 

“对呀，”她不依不饶地说，“她后来上哪去了？”

 

“她消失了，我找了她很久，终于找到了她。”伊万决定逗一下她。

 

“然后呢？你们结婚了吗？”

 

“我们没有结婚。”他说。

 

“噢，”她中断了这个话题，“你还有好多歌颂国家歌颂党的诗歌呢。”

 

她说“党”这个字眼的时候，用的是中文，伊万听懂了。

 

“燕，”他说，“你不关心那个姑娘了吗？”

 

“你不是说你们没有结婚吗？”他的燕咄咄逼人地反问他。

 

“可我想和她结婚。”伊万说。

 

“这与我何干，”他的燕气呼呼地说，“反正你大我那么多，平时的工作对象不也是一些像我这样的人，说不定你还看上过一些女人，把她们关进来，也像对我一样对待她们过呢，伊万·布拉金斯基，你爱怎样就怎样，我哪有什么权利——”

 

他的燕看来真的生气了，伊万很少见她这么语无伦次的模样。她在他的怀里扭来扭去，他看见她的眼角里泛着点泪花。他强行把她抱在他腿上，让她面对着他。

 

“小傻瓜，”他刮了下她的鼻尖，“那篇诗歌的女主角正坐我腿上呢。”

 

“别逗我了，布拉金斯基，我那时还是小女娃。”她闪过他的手。

 

“你就是那个姑娘，燕，”他说，“我虽然那时候还不认识你，但你早就住我心里了。”

 

“你就瞎说吧，我才不信。”他的燕扭过头，哼了一声。

 

“燕，我没有像对待你这样对待别人，你是特别的，”他说，“我爱你，我想娶你为妻。”

 

他的燕不动了。她沉默了。

 

“等改革的措施都实施稳定了，我们就可以结婚了。”他安抚她。她没有回应他这句话，仿佛没有听到似的。他有点伤心，却又能理解他的燕。他知道一开始的残暴已经深深烙印在她的脑子里了。

 

关于那句话，他心里其实也没有底。上头经济改革的弊端已经开始影响到了他。他需要节省他平日的口粮了。因为没有结婚，他的工资也被上头克扣了一些，他又无法告诉他的上司，他家里还养着一个小女人，他需要更多的食物和钱。他把属于自己的那份分成两半给他的小女人，努力的不让他的小女人看出什么端倪来。他想，只要熬过这了段时间，他们的日子就会恢复到原来的模样，说不定他还能娶了他的燕呢。尽管他的燕看上去一点也不在乎结婚这件事。比起这个，他的燕更在乎他的身体，他们一起看的书，还有他何时能够拉手风琴给她听。

 

“我忘记了。”伊万每一次都这样搪塞她。伊万这时候已经捉襟见肘了。为了食物，还有给他的燕买的小首饰，他花光了他这些年的积蓄。私有制使得食物价格犹如滚雪球一般越来越高昂，他已经开始去黑市倒卖他的那些小物件了。

 

“好吧，”有一次，他终于妥协了，“你想听什么？”

 

“伊万，”他的燕很敏感，“你怎么了？”

 

“没事，燕，你想听些什么？”伊万说。

 

“《喀秋莎》吧，”他的燕说，“我喜欢这首歌，想听你唱给我听。”

 

伊万很饿。他总是给他的燕提供像她往常吃的一样分量，而他的分量则越来越少。他好不容易才将她养回了一些他第一次见到她时的风采。他坐在沙发上，几乎唱不动这短短的《喀秋莎》。

 

“伊万，”他的燕说，“发生什么了？”

 

“没事。”伊万说。

 

“伊万，你别骗我。”她说。伊万拉动着风箱，让她可以在手风琴上弹奏一点可怜的音符，好转移她的注意力。每一次他的燕有这种困惑时，他都会用各种方式来转移她的注意力。但他变卖的东西越来越多，食物的丰富度与精致度也日益下降，他的燕已经没法不注意到了。食物价格的暴涨令他每次换回来的卢布都像流水一样消失。最后，大家已经开始直接用首饰换食物了，伊万也不例外。他的燕的胃口越来越大，像无底洞一般，他好像怎样都填不满她的肚子。于是，他开始更为残暴的利用他的职权搜刮他负责的那些人的财物。但无论他做何努力，他都无法填补家里关于食物的空缺。他的燕也越发的消瘦下来。他们要挨饿了。

 

“伊万，”他的燕说，“我可以帮你。”

 

但他的燕提出的是管理他的财物。他想也没想就拒绝了。他们爆发了一次争吵。确切的说，是她在那里说个不停，而他一直用沉默回绝着她。

 

“你一直在提防我，你根本没有相信过我！”他的燕这样哭道。她朝门口跑去。她想离开。

 

伊万也意识到了，他犹如一头棕熊一般把她摁倒在地上。这是这么多天来他第一次向她使用暴力。饥饿让他几乎失去了理智，但很快，他的理智又被那位倒在地上，哆嗦着的小女人给拉了回来。

 

“对不起，”他虚弱地说，他在地上抱着她，“对不起，燕。”

 

他和他的燕已经两天没有吃东西了。那天晚上睡觉时，他听到他的燕在他身边吮着手指头。

 

他的心揪紧了。他想，要是他的燕需要，他也会毫不犹豫的奉献出他的心脏。但此时，他只能把她的手指头从她嘴里拿出来，用他的下体堵上去。他的燕被他惊醒了。

 

“吃吧，燕。”他说。他抓着她的头发，将他的东西塞得更深，把他的燕的泪水给逼了出来。除了这具身体，他已经没有什么可以给他的燕了。他的下身还可以分泌一些东西，能暂时减缓她的饥饿。他感觉他快被她吸干了。

 

第二天一早，他就用他的手风琴换了一些豆子回来。没了手风琴，他的燕看上去失魂落魄的。

 

“等这段日子过去了，它就会回来了。”伊万安慰她。

 

“伊万，”她舀了一匙豆子，“我们什么时候结婚？”

 

伊万诧异地瞪着她。他的燕从未说过爱他，更未说过要和他结婚。

 

“我怀孕了，孩子需要父亲。”她咽下她嘴里的豆子。伊万搅着他盘子里剩余的一点豆子，已经失去了所有胃口。

 

“伊万……”他从他的燕的语气里听出了恐慌。他猜，他的燕是害怕他会嫌弃她是个累赘，不要她了。

 

他可怜的燕。

 

“挺好的，燕，”他说，“我很高兴。”

 

“你是不是需要钱？”他的燕问，“你是不是收缴了我所有的东西？我那里有点钱，还有一些首饰，你之前送给我的，和我以前带过来的。”

 

但伊万已经花光了。她见伊万没说话，想了想，把她手上的玉镯子摘了下来，递给伊万。

 

“不，”伊万把镯子套回了她的手腕上，“留着它，那是你从家乡带来的东西。”

 

“拿去吧。”她说。

 

“这换不了什么东西，燕。”伊万抚摸着她手腕的肌肤，欺骗她，“我会想办法的。”

说完这句话后，他想到了办法。他把目光投向了他的金制勋章。

 

***

 

在燕出现之前，这枚金制勋章曾是他最重要的东西，那是他完成了一个几乎搭了性命的，极具危险的任务的报酬，是荣誉的象征。而现在，他要把它拿去黑市，想与外国游客做交易。

在黑市里，食物比金子还贵，那些人只愿意拿几块面包与他换这枚勋章，他不愿意自己的荣耀的结晶就等于这几块两天就可以吃完的面包。

 

“这几块面包比你这点金子贵多了。”那些人当中有人挖苦他。他感到血往脑袋一涌，一拳头砸在那人脸上。他们一群人厮打在一起，直到一位外国游客把伊万从混战中拉了出来。只要伊万愿意，他可以把那群人打进医院。但他没那么做。这些天来，他只吃了一点土豆和豆子，他感到自己的身体被掏的只剩下个空壳。

 

那个来自外国游客背着个大背包，有着棕色的头发，棕色的眼睛，小麦色的皮肤，洁白的牙齿和浓密的胡渣。伊万觉得有点似曾相识。

 

“先生，你是，想卖……这个吗？”那个外国游客吃力的翻着旅行字典，艰难的向伊万问道。伊万听出他那蹩脚的俄语里有着浓重的西语口音。

 

“墨西哥？”伊万用英语问道。

 

“加利福尼亚州，”那个外国游客松了一口气，改用了英语，“太好了，原来你会说英语，我在这里晃悠了一个早上，都找不到一个会说英语的人，你为什么要卖这些勋章？”

 

“我的妻子怀孕了，需要食物和钱。”伊万简单的说明了一下情况。他还想问他一些东西，但伊万什么也不说了。

 

“那我给你一万美元，都卖给我好不好？”那人问。

 

伊万犹豫了下，一咬牙，答应了下来。他得到了一万美元，还有一条法棍和一瓶冰白葡萄酒。他用一部分美元换了一些卢布，为他的小女人买了牛奶和一些肉类。他发现，他的小女人挺喜欢吃他带回来的法棍。

 

“你是怎么得到这些食物的？”她问。

 

“预支了工资。”他说。他给自己补充了一点能量，也开始了没日没夜的工作。他不希望他的女人担心他。他希望他能够赚多点钱，让他的燕在生产的时候有更好的环境与待遇。他甚至还幻想着他与他的燕的孩子是长什么样的，他们一家会过着怎样的生活，他的燕，那聪明的燕子，会怎么教导她的孩子。

 

他的上司早就注意到他的不同了。比起以前，他偶尔会笑一笑，也更懂得人性。他把伊万叫到了办公室里，开始询问他之前调查的那个女人的下落。

 

“您说的对，”伊万说，“她不是间谍。”

 

“那她在哪儿？”他的上司冷笑一声。

 

“她死了。”伊万说。他盯着上司的眼睛，手心已经冒汗了。但他上司把他放走了，看上去并不追究他这件事。他怀疑他的上司早就知道他把她养在家中，只是装作看不见罢了，不然他也不会被找借口克扣工资。他心事重重的把他剩下的美元都换成了卢布，在新建的商店里买了一些乳制品。他最近因为忙着工作，很少与他的女人交流，他只是安静的吃着为他准备的简陋的晚餐，听她用她夜莺一般的声音叽叽喳喳的说些琐碎的东西，比如她看的书，他写的诗，还有对她肚子里的孩子的期盼。他今天想和她聊聊天，他喜欢和他的燕聊天，他的燕很可爱，在她美丽的外表下更藏着一颗美丽的心灵，她的很多话都可以说进他心坎里。

 

但今天，在家门外，他就嗅到了一股不对劲的气息。他拔出他的PSM5.45mm手枪，贴着墙，小心翼翼的打开家门。果不其然，门一开，就有一道黑影在边上朝他扑了上来。他一猫腰，躲过了攻击，却没有躲过接下来的那一脚，那一脚把他踹倒在地上，他的手枪掉在地上，一声枪响，他听到他的燕发出一声尖叫。

 

 “燕。”他慌神了。这次慌神差点令他没躲过接下来那致命的一击。在躲闪中，他嗅到了硝烟味，但没有嗅到血腥气。他找准一个空隙，给了他的敌人极具杀伤力的一脚，把那人从门厅踹进厨房里，撞碎了一大片碗碟。他连忙拾起他的小手枪，将它对准了他跌在地上的敌人。他的敌人长得很英俊，有着一头耀眼的金发和湛蓝的眼睛，透过血还可以依稀看见他的那原本洁白的牙齿。

 

一位美国人，伊万觉得他有些眼熟。伊万一定在哪里见到过他的眼睛之间的间距。

 

“你是谁？”伊万问。他看见一双白皙细嫩的手抽出了他旁边的椅子。他接下来的话被一声沉闷的顿响困在了口里。

 

***

 

王春燕，王小姐，春燕，燕，他的燕，他的燕子。

 

他的燕子。

 

伊万毛骨悚然。他浑身的细胞都在哭泣，尖叫，叫他别睁开眼。它们的尖叫听着像是王春燕的尖叫声。别睁开眼，那不是真的。他心里住着的燕这样说。她调动了他全身的细胞，攻击他的神经，令他头痛欲裂。

 

他头痛欲裂。不，他的头是因为裂开了，所以在发疼。它也在尖叫，让他不要睁开眼睛。

 

这是一个噩梦。他的疼痛在欺骗他。他的疼痛没法欺骗他。他感到自己被人拖在一把椅子上，被另外一个人用绳子捆绑起来。捆绑他的人的手法很业余，但给伊万打了一个结结实实的，湿漉漉的死结，伊万解开它需要好一段时间。他感到他的手心接住了几滴滚烫的泪水。一只柔嫩的小手拂去了他手心的泪水。

 

他睁开眼。他的血糊住了他右边的眼睛。他认出了坐在他面前，袭击他的男人。那个男人就是前些天给了他一万美元的外国游客。他发出一声怒吼，但嘴上粘着的强力胶布堵住了他的这声怒吼。

 

“布拉金斯基先生，你还记得我吗？我是A·F·琼斯。”这个男人懒洋洋地转着伊万的小手枪。

 

A·F·琼斯。伊万在他裂开的脑袋里奋力搜索着这个名字。啊，他想起来了，他把这个人在苏联布置的大型特务网络给破获了。他还与他在东德暗暗较了几次劲。但他觉得这个男人并不是一位值得放在心上的对手，因此渐渐的，他把这个名字随便塞进了他记忆中的某个小角落里。

 

“啊，看来没有，”琼斯努了下嘴，“太令人失望了，毕竟你是我最钦佩的特工，我本以为我无论如何都会让你有那么一点印象。”

 

这时，一个与鲜血一样红的身影来到他的面前。那是王春燕。在伊万的假想里，她的表情应该是冷酷的，带着骗局成功的傲慢的笑意。

 

但她没有，她的表情是悲伤的，痛苦的，她丰润的红唇颤抖着，她望着伊万的眼神里充满着诀别与不舍之间的矛盾。

 

伊万心一软。那还是他的燕，他知道，那还是他的燕。即使她穿回了红色的小裙子，红色的高跟鞋，化回了他第一次见到她是的略带妖艳的妆容，她依然是他的燕，他那需要被人捧在手心里的，精致易碎、天真纯洁、狡黠灵动的燕。

 

“伊万，伊万，”他的燕喃喃道，“我这是为了你好。”

 

“啧啧啧，你的动作也太慢了，燕。”他的敌人不耐烦极了。

 

“你骗我，阿尔弗雷德！”他的燕冲着他的敌人大喊。

 

“我骗了你一些什么？”他的敌人说，“你想来苏联写你的书，大作家，千金大小姐，你在那里拼命求我，我能怎么办呢？我当然是要千辛万苦的把你从美国搞来这，替你受了一堆质问，为你担保了一堆东西。”

 

“你说你是一个商人！”他的燕说。

 

“我当然是个商人，千真万确。”他的敌人吐了一口血沫，“阿尔弗雷德·威廉姆斯是一个古董商。”

 

未婚夫。伊万想起来。但已经太迟了。他早该想到的。他早该想到很有可能会有人在妒忌他。他轻视了男人的嫉妒心。

 

“骗子。”他的燕失神了。伊万不停的在不同声色的寻找解开这个死结的办法。那个该死的A·F·琼斯就要把他的燕摔碎了。他决不能允许这种情况发生。

 

“你们都是骗子。”他的燕颓然地说。他眼睁睁的看着他的敌人把他的小手枪甩进了他的燕的怀里，然后举着他自己的银制手枪，对准了他的燕。

 

“举起枪，”他的敌人向他的燕下着冷酷的命令，“扣动扳机，然后——杀了他。”

 

“什么？不！”他的燕没有照做。他的敌人拉开了他银色手枪的保险。

 

“不然我就在他面前杀了你。”他的敌人得意洋洋地说，“到时候，他一定心痛的要命，噢不，脸命也不要了，他那么爱你，为你掏心掏肺，还倒卖了他的——”

 

A·F·琼斯从怀里取出伊万的勋章。

 

“但这些都不能改变他是一个强奸犯的事实，是不是，燕？我知道，你也想逃走，不然你这个月的努力是为了什么，”他的敌人握住他的勋章，“他可是凌辱你，强奸了你好几个月，关了你三年多呢，而你现在还想着为他生孩子，你说，你叔公知道了，会怎么看待你呢？”

 

他的燕颤抖了。

 

“举起枪！”他的敌人对他的燕大吼。他看着他的燕颤抖的举起他的小手枪。

 

“快点，不然我就杀掉你。”A·F·琼斯说。

 

杀了我，燕。伊万盯着她手中抖动着的黑洞洞的枪口，拼命在喉咙里说，他挣扎的更厉害了。

 

“快点，我可不是这么好求情的人。”A·F·琼斯不耐烦透了。

 

杀了我，燕，我不能让他杀掉你。

 

“不要！”他的燕哭喊道，她手里的枪口垂了下来，“杀了我吧，阿尔弗雷德，我下不了手！”

 

“老天爷，”他的敌人翻了一个白眼，“你是疯了吧，春燕王，都这份上了，你还想袒护他？”

 

他的燕没有回答。伊万看着他的敌人把她手里的手枪夺走。不！他向前一跃，摔倒在地，他的牙齿应该被磕掉了吧，他的嘴里满是血的咸腥味。他身上的疼痛太多了。他分辨不清它们是来自哪里的疼痛。

 

“你们女人真是麻烦，容易心软，”琼斯踢了伊万肩膀一脚，把他踢回了他一开始依靠的墙边，“这样吧，我和你在他面前做爱，我相信这一定能折磨到他，哇，精彩。”

 

“不要，”他听到了布匹撕破的声音，也听到他的燕说，“不要！你给我住手，阿尔弗雷德！”

 

他眼睁睁地看着他的燕被他的敌人吻住了丰润的小红唇。她的小红裙子被撕裂了，露出她雪白的翘臀和湿润的，伊万朝思暮想的红色入口。他的敌人把他丑陋的东西塞了进去。

 

“不！”他的燕尖叫。伊万痛苦的闭上眼。他听见他的燕的呼吸越来越重，呻吟也越来越大。他很悲哀，他的燕就是这样的女人。

 

“轻点，阿尔弗雷德！我怀孕了！”他的燕哭泣着。他睁开眼，看见他的燕正面对着他，跪在他们经常纠缠着的沙发前，脸上仍然是伊万熟悉的，欢愉的表情。只是她套弄着的不是他的东西了。

 

“布拉金斯基，你喜欢这个礼物吗？”他的敌人嘲笑他，“你一定爱死这个打包送给你的女人了，不然你怎么也会有感觉呢？”

 

他的燕没有看他，只是闭着眼，她嘴上鲜红色的口红被吻得乱七八糟，妆容也被泪水和汗水晕花了。在运动中，他的燕的嘴角是带着笑意的，那种悲凉，没有感情的笑意。她乱糟糟的妆容和肮脏的口红令他快看不清她的脸了，她的脸被它们糊的像一个狰狞而悲伤的小丑。

 

不知过了多久，也许有一个世纪那么漫长，他的敌人闷哼一声，终于放开了他的燕。她呆愣楞地坐在沙发上，敞开的入口流着不属于他的东西。

 

他的燕碎了，他的心也碎了。

 

他的敌人细心的为他破碎的，可怜的燕穿上了白色的貂皮大衣，和刚才因为激情而踹掉的红色高跟鞋。那雪白的皮草，那来自资本主义的皮草，那代表着财富的皮草。伊万知道他的燕一定很喜欢这个。那个琼斯可能比他更了解他的燕。

 

他的燕。伊万·布拉金斯基的王春燕。

 

他的敌人在她已经花掉的嘴唇再次印上一个粘稠、甜蜜的吻。她呜咽着，咽下了这个吻。他知道，她要被他的敌人带走了，而他直到现在都没能解开那个死结。

 

他的敌人将她的脸清理了一下，扶着她，拿着当年伊万收缴的相机、胶卷和相片，像一个救下公主，打败恶龙的耀眼的英雄。

 

“放开我！”他的燕突然挣脱了英雄的手，跌跌撞撞地跑回伊万的面前，把她的玉镯子从手腕摘下，递到伊万面前。

 

“收下它，伊万，”他的燕对他说，“它值很多钱，能让你度过一段时间的难关——”

 

伊万痛苦地摇着头。他不想收下它，他不想思念她。

 

他的燕在他的怀里养好了翅膀上的伤，要飞走了。

 

“求你了，伊万，我——”她还想说些什么，却被琼斯架了起来，拖着离开了。她手里的镯子因琼斯的粗鲁而摔在了地上，碎成了两半。她对他用口型说了一句话，就消失在了大门外。

 

“你还会娶我吗，阿尔弗雷德？”他隐约听到他的燕在门外这样问道。

 

“这怎么可能呢？”他的敌人说。他们走远了。

 

在汽车的发动声中，伊万明白了，他的燕说的是中文。

 

她对伊万说：“我爱你。”

 

这是她第一次向伊万说我爱你。

 

***

 

10年后，王春燕带着她9岁大的儿子瓦西里·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基从洛杉矶来到了莫斯科。她因写了一本关于苏联末期生活的书而在世界有了点名气。她来莫斯科，是为了寻找她儿子的父亲，但她寻找了很久，只找到了一个坟墓。在坟墓的面前，站着一位威严的老人家。

 

“你就是那个女人吧，这个是你们的儿子。”那个老人扫了一眼王春燕和瓦西里。他的眼神犹如这刀割一般冷冽的寒风。王春燕捏紧了她儿子的手。

 

“你是谁？”瓦西里问。

 

“我是你爸爸曾经的上司。”那位老人家说。

 

“他，”王春燕咽了一口唾沫，“他怎么了？”

 

“醉倒在冰天雪地里，冻死了。”这位老人家向王春燕露出了他一直把玩的东西，那是一个补了金子的玉镯子。

 

“我在那天救了他，却没能阻止他与苏维埃一起消亡。”那位老人家把玉镯子放在了瓦西里的手里。

 

今天是圣诞节，是伊万·布拉金斯基的忌日。

 

“他曾经是我最引以为傲的下属，却被你带走了灵魂，”那个老人家唏嘘道，“我老了，再也带不出这种员工了。”

 

他离开了，在离开前，他拍了拍瓦西里的肩膀。

 

王春燕跪在伊万·布拉金斯基的坟墓前，抹去遗照上面的雪花。黑白照片上的伊万·布拉金斯基依然如她记忆中的那么英俊，只是更年轻，更朝气蓬勃，在遗照里，他紫罗兰色的眼睛里充满对生活的热情与希望。

 

“妈咪，”瓦西里说，“我喜欢这个国家，我们在这里生活好不好？”

 

王春燕抱着伊万·布拉金斯基的墓碑，失声痛哭。

 

“妈咪，”瓦西里抱住了他的妈妈，把镯子戴回他妈妈的手腕上，“妈咪，不要怕，我在这里。”

 

瓦西里·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基长得和伊万·布拉金斯基一模一样，是一个雪一般的孩子。他是位绘画天才。

 

 

                                                                          END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 大家好，我是幽草，非常感谢能够看到这里的亲们。在这里，我稍微把一些隐晦的细节提一下。  
> 伊万与燕子的年龄差大约有十几岁，加上他本心其实不坏，会愧疚，因此他在这段感情里是主要付出的那一方。  
> 燕子爱伊万，伊万更爱燕子，但她知道自己和伊万不可能在一起，因此她选择了离开。伊万也知道这一点，所以他不会责怪她。  
> 没有番外结局。伊万一生作孽太多，这个结局对他来说便是最好的归宿。  
> 最后，再次感谢大家能够阅读到这里。


End file.
